Conservation of battery power is an important concern for any battery powered communication device. A traditional approach to battery conservation for a communication device is to use sleep/wake cycles that allow battery powered radios to decrease energy while “sleeping”. The timing of the sleep and wake intervals for a group of communication devices can be synchronized so that all the communication devices in the group wake at a prescribed time to communicate with each other and then sleep until the next synchronized wake interval.